Panora
Panora is a monster that appears in episode 6 of Ultraman Beast Appearance Panora is a slightly bizarre monster, having a body shape similar to a thin humanoid avian monster that's mostly black, brown, and red. The head is dog-like with six horns bending back and a long black vaguely crescent shaped horn. Right eye is blue while left is green. A line of spikes go down its back and end in two tails, one with a small segmented mouth and the other a tuft of fur. Two shoulder spikes and long arms tipped in black claws with useless flying membranes hanging from them. The chest has an opening styled like a stained glass mirror and the legs are like birds. History Ultraman Beast Panora was a monster proposed at Yoshiya's game company as an early boss monster in a planned Ultraman video game, being a so-called "Soul Chimera" with spirits combined from several different monsters. Yoshiya encountered a version of it in his mind after his defeat by Emperor Black End. It appeared from the darkness after the area finally lit up before attacking him. He became Beast: Horned Defender and did battle with the monster. Panora launched tons of energy attacks and managed to prove himself as a very tricky enemy, even managing to dodge his Beastly Bellow. Eventually, he got a hold of it with his horns and pumped it full of energy, causing it to glow orange and inevitably burst, ending the fight. Powers *'Fireball:' Panora can blast a fireball out from his maw. *'Horns:' Panora's horns can channel energy. **'Impaling Pulse:' A move similar to Beast's Energy Overload, Panora stabs his horns into an enemy and charges them full of energy. **'Panoral Ray:' A pink ray fired from an energy orb formed from the horns that can be aimed anywhere forward. *'Panoral Eye Beams:' A pair of pink laser beams fired from Panora's eyes. *'Strangling Hoops:' Energy rings produced from Panora's tails that can restrict enemy movement. *'Transfiguration:' Panora can form itself into energy and travel short distances. *'Gorge Chomper:' From his chest gorge, Panora can summon a green sharp toothed mouth capable of piercing ultra flesh. *'Crescent Slash:' A purple energy slash fired from Panora's nasal horn. Trivia * His name comes from the word Panorama which was going to be his name, but I made it slightly more original. * Panora was introduced as a way of showing how far Beast has come so far in the series. * Despite having attributes of Demonicon, Galberos, Luna Crescent, and Bemstar, he is not a fusion or chimera of them. * Panora dodging the Beastly Bellow is an idea recycled from Luna Crescent who was meant to do a similar move but was changed to not draw out the battle for too long. * Original his title was "Mental Will Beast" but has been changed to foreshadow a future opponent. Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Hybrid Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use